


Just You And Me

by starkboi



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Bucky is so done, Fluff, M/M, Power Outage, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkboi/pseuds/starkboi
Summary: There's a power outage courtesy of the villain of the week, and Tony and Steve have some fun with Bucky's stuff.





	Just You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing these two being fluffy and sweet and goofy and let me go before i explode with my adoration for these boys.
> 
> this also counts for the power outage square on my bingo card.
> 
> enjoy!

Tony doesn’t know how anyone can live a peaceful existence on this campus.

He’s barely walked into Steve’s room at the Maverick Dorms and the power had just gone completely out. It had been shoddy for the better part of the day; with the constant flickering, several busted street lamps, and his name on the tower reading ‘TARK’, that had a good majority of Enchantress’ crew snickering at him. And now just as he’s made it to Steve’s for their weekly movie night, his plans are foiled by the villain of the week, _again_.

Steve’s on it immediately, propping a flashlight up and the once pitch black room is illuminated in its harsh glow, before Tony can even flop down onto Steve’s bed with an exasperated groan.

“I hate this place,” Tony mumbles against the sheets.

He warned Peter to stop messing around with the electro-fetish villains, but no one can tell that kid a thing.

Steve’s still fiddling with the light, finding the best angle to position it at when he replies, “Aw Tony, it’s okay, we can still hang out here until someone sorts it out.”

Tony picks up his head to squint sadly at him, “I was _really_ looking forward to watching Monty Python with you.”

It was his pick this week and Steve had never seen it, and that’s an injustice in itself. He had said as much the day before while at lunch with Wasp—who wholeheartedly agreed.

“Well,” Steve says looking around the room before turning back to Tony with a mischievous smile on his face, “We can kill time by snooping through Bucky’s stuff instead?”

Tony immediately perks up, climbing off the bed and over to Steve, both of them facing Bucky’s side of the room.

“You have the best ideas, remind me to never doubt you again,” Tony replies, rubbing his hands together, ready to find the goods he knows Barnes is hiding away.

“Yeah yeah, you say the same thing every week,” Steve says, shaking his head, “Now I’ll take this side and you get that one.”

Tony’s inner nosy mother is so excited for the chance to come out and play.

 

* * *

 

Tony was expecting to find some contraband weapons, maybe a pair of dark leather tights, but as he and Steve pile their stash on the bed, he’s shocked to say the least.

“I didn’t know Barnes was such a stoner,” Tony says first, looking up at Steve’s amused face.

“He told me he’d gotten bored with it a while ago and I just assumed he’d thrown it out but…” Steve pauses, assessing the sheer amount of paraphernalia they dug up, “I guess not.”

Tony’s next thought is interrupted by the sound of Steve’s stomach growling.

“Hungry?”

Steve’s blush always sits high on his cheeks and Tony resists the urge to reach out and pet it.

“A little, but with the power out, I doubt the cafe cart is open…”Steve starts to say, and then shrugs, picking up some of the candy they found under Bucky’s bed. “I’m good with this for now.”

 

* * *

 

It had started as a joke, the ‘I dare you to do this but I bet you won’t’ kind of joke.

Tony can’t resist a good dare. Especially one coming from Steve.

So he lights up one of Barnes’ pre-rolled blunts and inhales as deep as he can.

Tony has only smoked once with Rhodey, and it was the type of shit weed that barely gets you high and leaves you with a headache for the most of the day afterwards, so it wasn’t much of an experience.

And as soon as the smoke hits Tony’s lungs, he’s coughing said lungs up.

There are tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and Steve’s laughing as he smacks Tony on the back, helping nothing, the bastard.

“Are you okay, babe?” Steve asks, holding out a bottle of water as a peace offering.

Tony rips the bottle out of his hand and takes several gulps before feeling mostly like he can breathe again.

“I’m fine, considering I won.” Tony replies happily, he _loves_ winning a bet, and now Steve owes him.

Steve holds his hands up placating him, “Okay what do you want me to do, oh brave King Tony?”

Tony hums, tapping a finger on his chin and pretending to think about it, “I want you to take a hit of this blunt and shotgun me.”

Steve laughs, finding something funny, “Well first, you’ll have to tell me what shotgunning is.”

_And oh, now Tony’s invested._

“Alright Rogers, let me show you the fine art of the shotgun,” Tony says, and grabs the blunt back up from where he placed it on Steve’s nightstand.

Tony doesn’t tell Steve he’s only seen this done at the kickbacks Natasha has invited him to. That girl knows how to throw a party.

They both sit on Steve’s bed, and he makes Steve lean back against the wall so Tony can straddle his lap. His nerves try to swarm up in his stomach, but he nips them down quickly. Steve would never judge him, at least not _too_ much.

“Okay,” Tony starts, “I’m going to take a puff of this without inhaling, and then blow it back into your mouth, where you’ll inhale instead, got it?” he asks Steve who’s looking more interested every second Tony’s talking.

“Ready?” Tony asks, making sure Steve’s still on board.

“Yeah,” Steve replies breathily, sounding soft and innocent and Tony’s chest tightens with how much he adores him.

Tony brings the blunt back up to his lips, and slowly takes a good sized hit, lest any smoke escapes before he can get to Steve. He leans in close, and Steve opens his mouth for him to bring their lips together, and Tony blows, feeling the smoke he was holding in pass into Steve’s mouth.

Once he’s done he leans back, watching Steve’s eye’s flutter open and his lips curve into a smile before letting the smoke exit his lungs.

Tony’s mouth dries up at the picture Steve makes. He’s gorgeous.

“Good?” he asks, and Steve giggles, he fucking _giggles_ , and Tony feels himself fall a little more in love.

“Yeah, good, can I try on you?”

And Tony is definitely down with that.

He hands the blunt over to Steve and they shotgun again, Steve’s mouth is heaven against Tony’s and soon their ashing the blunt every couple hits they take, and time slows down for them both.

Ten minutes later, Tony is high out of his mind.

They finished off the blunt and have flopped over to lay down facing each other on Steve’s bed.

“I’m so hungry now,” Tony whispers to Steve, even though they’re alone.

Steve is reaching over Tony to grab a bag from a hidden spot, before pulling back to shake it at Tony, “Lifesaver Gummies?”

Tony snatches it out Steve’s grasp and rips it open, causing both of them to laugh at the mini explosion of them onto the bed.

Steve reaches out to grab a couple and slips them onto his fingers, like candy rings. He offers them out to Tony, and Tony doesn’t hesitate to slip Steve’s fingers into his mouth to bite them off.

Steve leans forward to gently kiss Tony’s mouth, and Tony immediately abandons their gummy mountain, and cups Steve’s cheek to pull him in closer.

The high is at its peak now, and they’re both huffing into each other’s mouth with the intensity of their kissing.

Tony moans from deep within his chest, he could spend forever here with Steve, in the half dark room, together and high, feeling the best he has all week.

Their make out session soon dies down though, and they go back to lazy, sweet kisses instead of the full-tongue hungry and frantic from before.

Tony spins around eventually and lets Steve wrap his arms around him, both of them sleepy and warm from the drug.

“This was so much better than movie night,” Tony whispers to Steve.

All he gets back is Steve’s soft snoring, and he just smiles and closes his eyes, content to fall asleep right here in Steve’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Sometime later, Bucky walks into his shared dorm with Steve, and he’s met with the sight of both Steve and Tony snoring against the same pillow, his candy and the roach of one of his blunts sitting next to them.

He just shakes his head and closes the door gently behind him.

“Idiots.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay but this started because i wanted a fic where tony ate lifesaver gummies off of steve's fingers, so shout-out to lifesaver gummies and my ridiculous imagination.
> 
> any and all feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
